Memory Shmemory
by The One
Summary: Peter loses his memory after a blow to the head.


Peter woke up rather startled. Straight in front of him stood Ray.  
  
"What's going on here?" Peter asks, yawning.  
  
"Get up, Pete, we got a call!" Ray responds.  
  
"At this time in the morning? Can't they handle it themselves?" Peter asks, tucking himself under the bedcovers.  
  
Ray suddenly pulls the covers off Peter and takes them with him when he exits the room. Peter groans for a while, then slowly gets out of bed and makes his way towards the door. His head is spinning. He feels sick. He feels really dizzy. He tries his best to make it down the stairs without falling, but doesn't make it. He slips on a banana skin and falls all the way down and lands on his head at the bottom.  
  
"You're so clumsy, Peter!" laughs Winston, walking over to him and helping him off the floor.  
  
Peter's vision is all fuzzy. He can just make out a brownish spot in front of him. Suddenly, the fuzziness disappears, and he sees some black man holding him by the arm.  
  
"Who are you?" he asks, trying to set himself free from the man's grip.  
  
"I'm Winston, your fellow Ghostbuster of course!" Winston responds, letting go of Peter's arm.  
  
"Ghost...buster...!!??" Peter says slowly, like he has no clue.  
  
"Yeah, that's right!"  
  
Egon walks over to them. "Come on you two, this ghost isn't just going to catch itself!" he says, frustratingly.  
  
Peter suddenly falls to the ground.  
  
"I think he's fainted!" Egon says, bending down.  
  
Winston picks him up and starts walking up stairs. "Looks like we'll have to leave him behind."  
  
"Hurry up, you guys!" Ray yells, from inside the car.  
  
Winston dumps Peter on his bed, then runs down stairs, and gets into ECTO- 1, followed by Egon. The doors to the Firehouse open, and ECTO-1 comes speeding out.  
  
+++++  
  
Peter slowly opens his eyes. He doesn't have a clue where he is.  
  
"What is this place?" he asks himself.  
  
Getting off his bed, he begins walking towards the door to the rooms he is in. He reaches his hand out, grabs the handle, and opens the door.  
  
"Yoohoo ... is anybody here?"  
  
He continues on into a hallway, until he comes to some sort of pole.  
  
"Cool, this looks fun!"  
  
He grabs hold, then slides down it. After falling off and landing on his back at the bottom, he gets up and continues on in to a kitchen of some sort. He opens the fridge.  
  
"Food!!!!" he screams, grabbing a big steak and stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
He then notices some cans of beer. He grabs the closest one, opens it, and gulps it down, followed by another one, and another one, and another, and another, until he is completely drunk.  
  
"Yahoo ... shabadoo!"  
  
He dances around a bit, until he notices a television set. He turns it on, and starts impersonating the women on a fitness program.  
  
Suddenly, Janine walks in.  
  
"Uh, Dr. Venkman!" she says, keeping her distance.  
  
Peter spins round and sees what he thinks is the most beatiful woman he has ever seen, not counting the women on TV that is. He dives at Janine, grabs her by the arms, and starts dancing with her.  
  
"Dr. Venkman, is something wrong?" Janine asks, slightly embarassed.  
  
"I (hick) love you (hick)!" Peter responds.  
  
Janine suddenly pushes Peter away, and he collapses against the wall.  
  
"You're drunk!" she yells, then walks away into her office.  
  
Peter now feels heart-broken, and starts crying. Tears begin pouring down his face, until he notices the lead-dancer on TV. He suddenly feels fine, and jumps into the air and starts impersonating her again.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Janine whacks him over the head with a lamp. He falls to the ground, closes his eyes, stays perfectly still, then slowly gets up.  
  
"Woah ... my head is spinning ... hi Janine!" he says, rubbing his head.  
  
Janine doesn't respond. Instead, she slaps Peter on the face and walks away. After a few seconds, Peter starts dancing around like a fool again, until he completely runs out of energy and faints.  
  
+++++  
  
The doors to the Firehouse open and ECTO-1 enters. It schreeches to a halt just a few meters in front of Peter, who is lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh no, not again!" Winston groans, getting out of the car.  
  
Ray helps him pick up Peter and they begin to walk up the stairs. All of a sudden, Peter bursts in to action and the three of them fall back down the stairs again.  
  
"Jeez Peter, what's wrong with you?" Ray asks, rubbing his bum.  
  
"Peter? Is that my name ... (hick) ... that red-haired woman calls me Dr. Venkman!" Peter replies, before running off towards ECTO-1 and hugging it.  
  
"There is something seriously wrong with Peter ... I mean more wrong than usual!" Winston says, scratching his head.  
  
"Hmm, this all began happening this morning after he fell down the stairs and hit his head, didn't it?" Egon asks.  
  
"Well, yeah, he asked me who I was, but I thought he was just joking around!" replies Winston, who is now trying to pull Peter away from the car.  
  
"My theory is that the bump to his head made him lose his memory! And now he doesn't have a clue who he is, who we are, where he is, and when he is!" Egon explains, while trying to figure out how to bring Peter's memory back.  
  
All of a sudden, Slimer floats in. Peter suddenly stops moving around, and stays perfectly still, staring at the big green blob in front of him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screams, and turns round and runs.  
  
Slimer shrugs his arms. Winston, Ray, and Egon run after Peter.  
  
"Get him!" Winston shouts, and makes a dive to try and grab him, but misses, and is trampled by Ray and Egon running over him.  
  
"Get that thing away from me?" Peter yells, before grabbing one of the proton guns from the back of ECTO-1.  
  
Ray, Egon, and Winston suddenly freeze. Peter is aiming the gun directly at them.  
  
"Now, Peter, put the proton gun down!" Egon says, moving slowly towards him.  
  
All of a sudden, Peter fires, and the other three Ghostbusters dive out of the way. The beam from the gun just misses them, then just misses Slimer, then just misses Janine who has just entered the room, then hits the firepole, destroying it completely.  
  
"That's gonna come out of your salary, Ray!" Winston says, getting up off the ground.  
  
"Don't come near me!" Peter shouts out, getting ready to fire again if somebody does.  
  
Slimer starts floating towards him, arms out.  
  
"I SAID GET BACK!" Peter shouts out again, blasting Slimer.  
  
"Peter, NO!" Ray yells, then dives into him and throws him to the ground.  
  
Slimer floats away angrily, cursing Peter.  
  
"Peter, stop this, we can help you!" Ray says, trying to keep Peter on the ground.  
  
Suddenly, Janine pushes Ray out of the way, slams Peter up against the wall, and slaps him hard on the face. For a few seconds, Peter stays perfectly still, then slides down the wall to the ground.  
  
+++++  
  
Peter wakes up to see his fellow Ghostbusters, including Slimer, sitting on his bed in front of him.  
  
"How you feeling, Peter?" asks Winston.  
  
"Like someone dropped a proton pack on my head!" Peter replies, feeling slightly drowzy.  
  
*NNNIIIIII*  
  
"Woah, we got a ghost, let's go!" Ray yells, jumping up and running out the room.  
  
"Will he ever grow up?" Egon asks.  
  
"I doubt it!" Winston replies.  
  
The two of them follow shortly, leaving Peter to lie in bed and sleep, or drink, or eat, or watch TV, or all of these at once. Whatever he does, he better not bump his head! 


End file.
